Kon's Crazy Day
by blackstardragonlover
Summary: Kon is dreaming about Rukia and her chest again but Yuzu decides to dress him up. Set after Ichigo's dad reveals himself as a soul reaper to the mod souls only.


"Hmmm." Says Kon as he waits as patently as he could in Ichigo's room. "I wonder what's taking Ichigo so long to come back with Rukia? I'm getting tired of being used by his sister and dressing up in those awful clothes."

Ichigo had gone to the Soul Society to help Rukia in explaining the latest problem with hollows. There had been an attack where a hollow had taken the form of Rukia and tried to kill Renji with a forbidden spell attack. Renji somehow survived the attack and is currently in the care of Squad 4.

"Oh, I hope Rukia won't be charged with execution again as she did last time. Oh, I sure will miss those beautiful hills on her chest, those puffy, and squishy hills of hers." Kon said dreamingly.

As Kon was staring off into space of a half-naked Rukia, he didn't notice the door of Ichigo's room open. Yuzu walked in looking for her new favorite stuffed animal, Bostov. She spotted her Bostov lying face down on her brother's bed. She went over and picked Kon up. Kon immediately froze and acted like a normal stuffed animal.

"There you are Bostov! I've been looking every where for you." Exclaimed Yuzu happily. I have a new dress waiting for you in my room. Let's go try it on ok. That way when we see the Karakura King again you two can go out in this pretty little dress I made for you."

Yuzu carried Kon to her room and placed him on her working table/desk. She then set up her sewing kit incase she need to do some repairs while fixing the dress onto Kon. After 10 minutes of fitting, sewing, and finishing touches, Yuzu was finally finished with Bostov's new dress. It was a light aqua blue dress with one strap over the right shoulder, some lace at the top, glitter on the chest top, silk for the bottom, and it reached almost to the floor, just enough to where one could see the feet in ½ inch. of high heels.

"Oh, Bostov you look adorable!" Said Yuzu. "I think I'll show you off to everyone, even Ichigo and his friends. I believe that this is my best work yet." So Yuzu left her room with Kon in her hand to find her twin sister Karin. "Karin, Karin look at the new dress I made for Bostov!" She shouted happily. Karin, who was in the clinic behind the receptionist desk looked up at her joyful sister.

"What is it this time Yuzu?" She asked boredly. "Look at the new outfit I made for Bostov, isn't it wonderful?" Yuzu asked hoping to see a surprised and happy face from her sister. "Wow, is that new? That's a neat design Yuzu. Now if your done playing, can you help me with all this filing? There have been new customers to the clinic and dad wishes for these to all be organized and filed correctly." Karin explained. "Oh, ok." Yuzu went back into the house and placed Kon on the couch. "Stay there until dad and Ichigo arrives, ok Bostov?" Then she left and went back into the clinic to help her sister.

Kon lied there for a second, the moment he heard the door slam and he was sure Yuzu had left, he leaped up and ran as fast as he could back up to Ichigo's room where he believed was the safest place to be. Unfortunately, Kon forgot he was wearing heels and so he tripped and slipped in his shoes not even one foot from the couch.

"Owww! Why did that girl put these torture things on my feet? I can't even walk in them much less take them off!" Kon complained. Suddenly he heard the front door slam and he immediately flopped to the floor. Then his tail got stepped on and he screamed.

"Hmm, what the..?" Kon was then picked up by his neck and was faced with Ichigo. "What in the world are you doing lying in the middle of the floor? And what are you wearing?" Ichigo asked. "Ichigo!" Cried Kon, "you're back! Where's Rukia is she safe? I wanna see her, I wanna see her!" "Calm down Kon. Rukia is fine, we caught the hollow and destroyed it. Rukia is back in the Soul Society with her squad, she needed to go back until she finished some business with her squad there and then she could come back for a visit. Besides all that, what are you doing in a dress and heels? Don't they hurt a little?" Ichigo asked. For once, he was a little concerned about the mod soul since he was in a good mood.

"It's all your sister's fault! She came in your room when I was peacefully relaxing and dreaming of Rukia's safety. She came in and took me to her room and tortured me with pins and needles trying to get this thing on me." Kon explained angrily. "You should tell you sister to stop putting these ridiculous outfits on me, explain to her that I don't need those things and that I am a guy."

"Oh, so this is Yuzu's handy work? It's actually a pretty good one, better than any of Uyrus' anyway. But, no. I can't tell Yuzu anything about you, I don't want to let my family find out of me being a Soul Reaper, it will put too much pressure on them. And I'm not for sure how they would react. So, you are just going to have to suck it up and live with it. Ok Kon?"

Kon didn't want to get on Ichigo's bad side so he just surrendered. Instead he asked, "So how did Rukia not get into serious trouble, how did you do it?"

Later that evening as Ichigo was getting into bed, Kon clomped his way over to the bed as the best as he could in his heels. "Hey, Ichigo" "Yeah, what is it?" " Can you help me out of this outfit so I can go to sleep and not get it wrinkled and dirty?" "Yeah, sure." Ichigo helped Kon take off his outfit, then Ichigo laid the outfit on his desk to return to his sister in the morning. Then he opened his closet and placed Kon on the makeshift bed that Rukia uses when she's around. Then he went back to his bed and went to sleep.

Kon laid awake just for a bit longer and thought of how much keeping Ichigo's secret really meant to him and how Ichigo has yet to discover that his father is a Soul Reaper as well. Kon soon became tired of thinking so, he drifted off into dream world, dreaming about Rukia, Orihime, and Rangiku's soft chest hills.


End file.
